


Smexy Evening Adventure With Ernitz

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Crack, DWSA - Freeform, M/M, Paranormal AU, i got this from a tumblr post actually, im so sorry in adavance, im still convinced this was a fever dream, melchior is enderman, moritz x ernst deserves better, this is not the fic you want but the fic you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: “We are two gay kids on the hunt for mothman’s ass.” Ernst whispered into the video camera. It was spoopy hours bc it was night time in the woods. Ernst and his very smexy emo bf Moritz Stiefel were in the woods on the hunt for Mothman. Both emo boys were gay and loved Mothman so what better date than to go hunt Mothman?





	Smexy Evening Adventure With Ernitz

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

“We are two gay kids on the hunt for mothman’s ass.” Ernst whispered into the video camera. It was spoopy hours bc it was night time in the woods. Ernst and his very smexy emo bf Moritz Stiefel were in the woods on the hunt for Mothman. Both emo boys were gay and loved Mothman so what better date than to go hunt Mothman?

“Oml ernie u are too cute.” montez whispered and gave his v cute bf a lil smooch. Angst blushed lyke five different shades but no one knew bc it was DARK. mort steeple step on a twig that crack and he jump like 10 feet in the air but earn just laugh. 

“Haha ur scared.” he laugh. 

“Am not omg.” the very emo boi yelled back bc he was emo. Suddenly there was a noize like crunch crunch ooooooooo and both bois were s ca  re d.

“D-d-d-did you hear that?” emo mcemoface stuttered out.

“It was probz just a wind.” earns was like scared but then again it went crunch crunch oooooo. 

“Vat zee FACK!” erbie yelled with a German accent like herr snoopybitch. 

There in front of them was the legendary endermelchior. He was v tall and intellectual and was carrying a copy of Goethe's  _ Faust _ . Both bois wishe d they had a  _ Faust _ to conceal the stirrings of manhood in their britches bc endermelchi was so HAWT.

“I found a tall ender boy” moritz whispered to his bf. “What do?”

“Give kis.” eenst offerted. “Lil smooch.” 

Mort got on his tol bf’s shoulders and to give melchiboi a lil smooch but then he yelleth and fall down. 

“Morns?” Ernrnr yell. Meeps was D E D on the ground bc enderboi melchi gave him the KIS of DETH. 

“Nonononon.” ebebe cri. “I will never lov agains.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> They never found Mothman :'(  
> [spring awakening tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms) | [main tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/devious-stare)


End file.
